


bring me a higher love

by kanzakimai



Series: hq rare pair week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzakimai/pseuds/kanzakimai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tsukihina week drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	bring me a higher love

If there's something Tsukishima would like the universe to explain to him it would be, when did he and Hinata become close enough that the latter was so at ease with taking Tsukishima's headphones without so much as asking first.

It might, Tsukishima thinks, be the fact that they've known each other for five years now; a result of ending up in the same university. Perhaps, a voice in the back of his head that sounds distinctively like Yamaguchi's says, it has to do with the fact that they've been sharing the same apartment for a year now.

Even so, Tsukishima can't quite pinpoint the moment where he might have given Hinata the impression that they were close enough friends to be able to grab and use each others things as if they were their own. He has half a mind to take his headphones from Hinata's head and wake him up to demand answers, but ...

He knows Hinata has been juggling a lot in the past few weeks- being a first-string player in their university's volleyball team, volunteering at the local gym's volleyball club to play with their great neighbors (Hinata's words, not his) and give lessons to some of their kids, exams and projects and an internship in the local elementary school. Tsukishima is still not quite over that- or the fact that Hinata, who's quick to learn in some very, very specific subjects but shit at explaining even that which he understands, plans on becoming a teacher in general. If he didn't know any better, if he wasn't watching HInata passed out and drooling on their couch at the moment for example, he'd wonder if Hinata was even capable of feeling tired at all.

With a sigh Tsukishima rises to his feet form his crouched position in front of the couch. He could wake Hinata up, if not for the headphones then for the fact that it was his turn to do something about dinner and clearly hasn't gotten to it. Tsukishima could but he's also tired and hungry and Hinata, ever the hectic sleeper who Tsukishima in the past year tends to find more times than not either laying on the floor or in the bathtub or even on top of the kotatsu, is actually resting still on the couch. He's not about to disrupt this rare moment of peace and quiet in the apartment if he can help it.

He'll have to question the universe and Hinata later. He's got a growling stomach to tend to (and another when Hinata inevitably wakes up).

**Author's Note:**

> #One day Tsukishima will realize that he and Hinata have been practically dating for a whole year now  
> #And it will only happen when Kageyama points it out  
> #Be ready to have your mind blown Tsukki


End file.
